tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Calibur
"The truth is, powers or not, all that really matter are your intentions." | }} X-Calibur is a professional through and through. Lacking superpowers, he has trained his mind, body and instincts (aided by the various gadgets he wields) so that they are a match for any super-powered opponent. Description Harry has straggly auburn hair that often gets in the way of his green eyes. His supersuit is made from a mixture of fabrics, coloured red, white and blue. History Harry's parents died in a car crash when he was very young, so the rest of his childhood was spent in a foster home. He became emotionally distant and displayed signs of hostility toward the other children. When he began to go so far as to physically assault them, he was transferred to a facility where his psychological problems could be addressed. It was observed that the source of Harry's rage was the wholly accidental nature of his parent's deaths; with no culprit to direct his anger towards, he was lashing out at everyone around him. However, with therapy he overcame his anger problems and was released from the facility at age seventeen, ready to become a productive member of society. He landed a job at an electronics firm (as a child he had found enjoyment in tinkering with small devices) and soon began inventing gadgets of his own. He used the idea of secret agents as inspiration, making simple yet effective devices such as dart-pens and communicator watches. Harry created the identity of X-Calibur at the age of twenty. He decided that crime was best fought in groups and attempted to team up with other superheroes wherever possible - another reason for this, one that he will never admit, is that he was nervous that without powers he would not be successful on his own. During that month's full moon he battled a feral Wolfbite, helping to calm the werewolf down. The two quickly became friends and partners in crimefighting. At the age of twenty-one, X-Calibur helped Photon take down a group of terrorists, and invited him to join himself and Wolfbite. The three of them became an unofficial team of sorts, uniting to tackle evil all across England. They succeeded in recovering the stolen Stars of England from the villainess Rush, and stopped the Severn bridge from collapsing in the aftermath of another superhuman battle. 'Apocalypse' Along with Photon and Wolfbite, X-Calibur went to investigate a mysterious transaction between Dyrnwyn and a group of cultists that was taking place at a Welsh church. They fought Dyrnwyn and learned that the cult had hired him to gather machine components for a magical device that would summon their deity to Earth. Although Photon was skeptical, X-Calibur warned him that 'magic' is often simply an unexplainable force, and the group entered the church. 'Genesis' 'To Save the World!' Summary of what they did in the RPG. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality When operating as a superhero X-Calibur is serious, analytical and instinctively assumes the role of leader. He tries to give all his teammates a role in a mission so that no-one is left out. Outside of the supersuit he is of a more relaxed demeanor, but remains alert to potential dangers and is ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. He doesn't dislike light-hearted, joke-cracking heroes, although he can find it exasperating to work with them at times. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Harry possesses no powers. However, he keeps up a rigorous training routine so as to stay in peak physical and mental condition. He is strong, fast and agile for a normal human. He has great scientific knowledge geared largely towards engineering and robotics. He is good at improvising and can 'macgyver' useful devices from seemingly useless components. To fight crime Harry utilises a variety of gadgets, most of which he created himself. He wears a helmet that contains an HUD display, with wireless connection to the League database, high-resolution recording software, GPS unit and air filters. His wrist device contains a flashlight, a small store of knockout gas and an Omega Radiation tracker. He also carries a hidden wrist-mounted spring-fitted knife, a collection of miniature explosives, a detachable magnetic belt buckle connected to a coil of steel wire, and his Energy Machete. His supersuit is made from multiple fabrics and is very durable, providing a certain level of protection against heat, cold and electric shocks. In his spare time Harry studies League files in order to get to know the aliases and faces of active SuperHumans. Because of this he usually knows a few basic facts about an ally/opponent before he has even met them. Category:League of Salvation Category:Kumata Nuva